


Comfort

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Where The Heart Wanders [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Gwen gets comfort from someone she knows will give it to her.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b> 175 Stay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Comfort  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen  
**Character/s:** Merlin, Elyan  
**Summary:** Gwen gets comfort from someone she knows will give it to her.  
**Warnings:** funeral  
**Word Count:** 805  
**Prompt:** 175 Stay  
**Author's Notes:** Where The Heart Wanders #6

**Comfort**

Gwen stood by the open grave staring down at Tom’s coffin. Her face was blank as the vicar said a prayer.

Elyan put his hand on her shoulder and looked around. He was surprised to see Arthur standing with Merlin in the back of the crowd.

Elyan gave Merlin a glare and looked back at Gwen. He was concerned that she wasn’t even crying as he expected her too.

The vicar finished and the crowd started to thin. Several people came up to Elyan and Gwen to express their condolences before they left the cemetery.

Merlin walked up to Elyan and sighed.

“Did you have to bring him here? Today of all days?” Elyan glanced at Gwen.

“I didn’t mean to but he insisted.” Merlin glanced at Arthur still standing at the where he was for the service. “We aren’t coming to the reception.”

“Merlin, you should come. My father liked you.” Gwen said suddenly.

“Gwen?” Elyan looked at her.

“I’m fine. We need to get back to the house.” Gwen walked off to the car.

“She’s taking this harder than I expect.” Elyan confided in Merlin. “I think we should have told her sooner.”

“We can’t second guess ourselves now. What’s done is done. We just need to support her now.” Merlin looked over to where Gwen was standing by the car.

Arthur watched Merlin and Elyan in conversation then walked over to where Gwen was standing. “Guinevere, are you all right?”

“No Arthur. I’m not.” Gwen bit her lip. She turned so he wouldn’t see her face.

“Sorry. I’ll leave.” Arthur turned on his heel to leave.

“Wait! Stay!” Gwen looked at Arthur’s shocked face. “I’m not forgiving you for what you’ve done. But I would like you to come to the reception. For me Arthur.”

Arthur nodded. “I’ll meet you there.”

Gwen nodded. She put her hand on the car and leaned on it. She took a breath and straightened up.

Elyan came up as Arthur walked off. “What did he want?”

“Elyan, not today. Let’s just go home. We have guests coming to pay their respects.” Gwen opened the car door. “I don’t want any trouble out of you but I told Arthur to come by.”

“Gwen, why did you do that?” Elyan asked.

“I don’t know why. I just wanted to and I did. Don’t cause a scene today, please.” Gwen got in the car.

Elyan closed her door and sighed. It was going to be an even longer day than he anticipated. On top of that he would have to deal with Arthur.  

When they got back to the house, there were already several people waiting with covered dishes and condolences. Elyan opened the door and let them in.

Gwen went inside and started the coffee and put some biscuits out to go with the coffee. She walked around and listened to all the people saying good things about her father.

Merlin and Arthur walked in. A few people looked at Arthur like he shouldn’t be there. Merlin looked around and found a few people he knew. He gave Arthur and look then walked over to them leaving Arthur on his own.

Arthur hesitated then went to see if Gwen needed help with anything. He walked up and tapped her on the shoulder. “Guinevere, I’m here.”

“Arthur, here could you do this.” Gwen handed him the coffee carafe. “I need a minute, please.”

“Sure.” Arthur looked at the pot then at Gwen as she ran up the stairs. He took a breath then started to make his rounds with the coffee.

Merlin went upstairs after Gwen. He found her on her bed in tears. He sat down next to her and rubbed her back. “Hey Gwen. Are you all right? Do you need me to get Elyan?”

“No Merlin.” Gwen sat up and wiped her tears off her face. “I just couldn’t keep it together any longer.”

“Then don’t.” Arthur said from the doorway. “I’ll stay with her.”

“Gwen?” Merlin looked at Gwen. He didn’t want to go if she didn’t want him to.

“Go on, Merlin.” Gwen patted him on the knee. “Thank you for coming to look after me.”

Merlin stood up and walked to the door. “Don’t be stupid.”

Arthur nodded and moved out of Merlin’s way. He watched Merlin head for the stairs before he went into Gwen’s room. He sat down on the bed next to Gwen. He didn’t know what to say so he made a joke. “I don’t remember it being so purple in here.”

“Shut up,” Gwen leaned on his shoulder. “Just put your arms around me and shut up.”

Arthur pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back as she sobbed. Arthur knew that she was allowing him to stay because she needed someone who would let her cry.  


End file.
